


The Spark That Lights the Fire

by kataurah



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataurah/pseuds/kataurah
Summary: The Rebellion was still in its infancy, no more than a rag tag group of fugitives running far and fast from the reach of the new Galactic Empire. The information of its movements, provided by Captain Robinson, had allowed them to just barely stay one step ahead, and to figure out how to spread the word without detection.Jack had risked everything in reaching out to them, but, as he’d confessed to Phryne in the time since, he couldn’t in good conscience continue to serve in what was no longer a Republic.(Or: The Miss Fisher Star Wars AU nobody asked for)
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	The Spark That Lights the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine brain threw this AU at me and hopefully other people might appreciate it too. I'd like to expand this into a series of one shots as I build up this universe. 
> 
> You can find a mood board to accompany this fic here: https://carol-thequeen.tumblr.com/post/614113101322829824/as-the-galactic-empire-first-rises-to-power-and

“You _can’t_ keep doing this!”

The hissed words preceding the firm grip around her upper arm were the only thing that stopped Phryne from attacking her sudden companion in the otherwise deserted corridor. She allowed the tension in her body to recede as quickly as it had appeared and cursed Jack Robinson for apparently having gained the ability to sneak up on her. She blamed the damned helmet. 

“How did you know it was me?” She failed to keep her annoyance out of her tone, which only served to annoy her further, and attempted to look up at him to gauge if he was truly angry with her. 

Unfortunately, she couldn’t glance out of her periphery and started to turn her head before Jack, stern-faced as ever, gave a warning shake of his and squeezed her arm; somehow, his touch still managed to be comforting rather than controlling. 

“Not here.” He muttered, and picked up his pace in long strides that she had trouble keeping up with without breaking into a light jog, which she suspected would’ve just drawn attention to them. Really, he wasn’t even trying to be subtle and Phryne wondered what had gotten into him. If he was about to lecture her about being careful... 

No one gave them a second look, though. Perhaps assuming she was just a trooper about to be told off by a superior officer. They wouldn’t have been entirely wrong. 

Once they were alone again, Jack pulled her into what seemed to be an unoccupied office and locked the door with an affirming beep. Immediately, Phryne was pulling at her helmet, eager to breathe (slightly) fresher air and to look at her imperial officer properly. 

“Hello, Jack.” She grinned up at him as he stepped into her space, took in the tightness of that sharp jaw, the purse of his down-turned lips, and the familiar furrow in his brow... but his eyes, beautiful blue-grey and stormy, were intense and _worried_. Oh. 

“Phryne,” He sighed, “What are you doing here? I was to send an encrypted message to you in two days time.” 

His voice, low and husky, washed over her and she could feel herself responding to his presence as she always did. This man, whose mysteries and hidden depths she’d been slowly unravelling over the past year she’d been meeting with him. The Rebellion was still in its infancy, no more than a rag tag group of fugitives running far and fast from the reach of the new Galactic Empire. The information of its movements, provided by Captain Robinson, had allowed them to just barely stay one step ahead, and to figure out how to spread the word without detection. 

Jack had risked everything in reaching out to them, but, as he’d confessed to Phryne in the time since, he couldn’t in good conscience continue to serve in what was no longer a Republic. In Palpatine’s rise to power came a totalitarian rule; peace gave way to terror. Phryne had respected him (and yes, been attracted to him) immediately. Now, months later, it turned out she was way in over her head. 

Gods, it had barely been a fortnight and she’d _missed_ him. 

He was in her thoughts when she lay unable to sleep at night, worrying about him and thinking that one day he might get caught and she would simply never see or hear from him again. He would be gone, and the thought of that loss, it turned out, was unbearable to her. 

She’d railed against these feelings - Phryne Fisher did not _need_ anyone, and certainly no man - and thrown herself into her work, keeping the Rebellion alive. She could survive without him, this was true, but ultimately she decided that she didn’t _want_ to. 

In her failure to answer promptly, it seemed he’d decided to keep talking. 

“I can’t keep intervening at the last second to stop them from catching you, Phryne! I can’t save you _and_ keep my cover, but I know, if I had to choose, it would be your life every time.” 

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart fluttered wildly as the weight of his words settled over them both. 

“But - the Rebellion. We need you -“

“I don’t want to fight to save a galaxy without you in it.” The tremor in his voice would have been tears were it any other man; Phryne could read the emotions in her stoic captain, simmering just beneath the surface. “And maybe that makes me a more selfish man than I was a year ago, but dammit, Phryne, I won’t see you executed! Please, don’t make me!” 

He seemed to realise then that he’d raised his voice in his desperation and they both glanced fearfully at the door before meeting one another’s gaze again, holding, waiting, practically holding their breath and listening to the hum of the space station around them. Rumour had it they were developing something bigger, something new, and they were calling it the Death Star. Phryne had snorted derisively at that; it wasn’t exactly subtle, was it? 

Jack’s eyes were flitting over her face, trying to read her, wondering perhaps if he’d said too much and ruined their partnership. She knew this because the very same doubts had crossed her mind. They were playing a dangerous game, after all, and bringing feelings into the mix would only compromise them both. 

Although, she thought, reaching out a gloved hand and laying it on his chest, it was a little too late for that. Her own heartbeat matched that of the frantic thump beneath her palm, adrenaline and anxiety at war within them both. 

Phryne stepped closer still, until there were mere inches between their faces and felt, as much as heard, Jack draw a shuddering breath. 

“Would it make you more or less angry,” She whispered, “to know that I came here for you?”

For the span of a few shared breaths, Jack stared. Shock, disbelief, anger, hope and yearning all passed over his face in a whirlwind flurry of emotion that Phryne imagined would’ve left her dizzy. 

“You -“ It came out strained and he cleared his throat. “Why would you risk that? After last time?” 

“You mean after my daring escape?” She teased, trying for a smile that he didn’t mirror. 

“I _mean_ after half the hanger bay exploded and I had no idea if you were even alive or not. For _eight days,_ Phryne, but it felt like -“ Jack’s face pinched in pain and Phryne felt a stab of guilt. 

“I got in touch as soon as I could. You of all people know it’s not easy.”

“I know,” He said, hoarsely, nodding even as he failed to school his expression. At least from her knowing gaze. 

“Anyway,” She rallied, hoping to move the conversation forward, “I _do_ have a genuine reason for being here.” 

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Do tell.” 

“More and more the Empire is seizing control of outer rim systems. We need to find out if our base is still safe. And for how long.” 

Jack shook his head, looking sincerely regretful now. “Pretty soon no where will be safe. There’ll be no where to run.”

“Which brings me to my other reason for being here.”

“And that would be me?” 

“Yes.” Phryne took a deep breath and aimed for light and casual: “Fancy joining me in having no where to run?”

Though Jack’s response was deadpan, his amusement was apparent in the corners of his mouth, in that secret smile Phryne loved. 

Yes, _loved_. 

“Well how could I refuse when you put it like that?” 

Despite how she’d worried and frustrated him, Jack was giving her that _look_ now. The one that softened his face, full of fondness and quiet understanding, seeing through her bravado and making her feel seen, accepted. It should have made her feel exposed, made her want to run from the vulnerability (his _and_ hers), but instead it made her want to hold on to him and never let go. 

And _that_ scared her, especially given the lives they lead. But more than anything, she wanted to face that fear _with_ him. 

“Jack...” Phryne reached for his face and cursed the fact that she was wearing gloves; she wanted to feel the warmth of his skin, trace the angles of his cheekbone, his jaw. “I... worry about you too.”

“Do I give you as much reason to worry as you do me?” He teased. 

“I have to keep you on your toes, Captain.” 

“With a heart attack or two.” 

Phryne was experiencing the familiar, inconvenient urge to kiss the sarcasm from his mouth. 

“My point is, Jack Robinson, I don’t like leaving you here, surrounded by enemies, and half a galaxy away.” 

He grew solemn, “No... being away from you... Well, I think I made my feelings clear before.” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” She lowered her voice in a husky murmur and tilted her chin up towards him in what she hoped was a clear invitation. “I could use some clarification on certain points.” 

His lips were curled in a smile once more when they (finally!) captured hers in a kiss that had her rising up to meet him eagerly, mouths hot and open, learning the taste and feel of each other. It was better than Phryne had ever imagined (and she’d imagined quite a bit.) That spark that had always been there between them, from the moment they met, caught fire and blazed, sending ripples of heat coursing through her body, igniting a delicious ache at the core of her, desperate for his touch. 

She wanted to feel him, all of him, pressed up against her. Apparently Jack felt the same way, for he eventually broke their kiss, cursing in frustration:

“This damn armour!” 

His forehead came to rest against hers, relishing in what little skin to skin contact they could find, as they both caught their breath. 

Phryne hummed in amusement, “Probably for the best; I’d rather we didn’t literally get caught with our trousers down.” 

It drew a quiet but unrestrained laugh out of him and she delighted in the sound of it. 

“Are you telling me that would be a first for you, Miss Fisher?”

He quirked an eyebrow and she grinned, revelling in the hard won happiness of the moment. 

“There are still a few mysteries between us, Jack, I wouldn’t want to make it easy for you.” 

His smirk matched hers. “I look forward to uncovering more of you.” 

Oh, she rather liked the sound of that. 

She leaned in for another kiss, little more than a hair’s breath between their lips, and whispered:

“So, you’ll come with me, Jack Robinson?”

“Anywhere, Phryne Fisher.” 


End file.
